Fifty Shades of Berenstein
by Ronnie James Padova
Summary: Don't talk to strangers


_Don't talk to strangers 'cause their only there to do you harm_

_Ancient Proverb_

Brother Bear and Sister Bear were playing in the valley, Brother with his model flying airplane and Sister gather flowers for Momma. Still ringing in her ears was Momma Bears warning about "The bad apple in every bunch" as pertaining to strangers. This still engulfed her mind, but she was now taken aback at picking flowers. Brother was flying his Airplane though not a motorized one it still gracefully skirted above the earth. Then they heard a car approach.

Upon this car was mounted on the front a humongous Radio controlled Airplane which caught Brothers attention.

"Wow what a beauty!" he said to himself as he gazed at the airplane. Out from the vehicle came a grown up bear that seemed middle age and adorned with glasses. The man took out his controller and away the Airplane went. Sister finally took notice of the plane, but she also took notice of Brother going over to talk to the Man.

_Uh oh Brother is talking to a stranger_ she said to herself.

As the plain headed away, the man continued his conversation with Brother.

"I'm going to follow her around in the car. Want to come along?" he asked Brother Bear.

"Sure!" Brother replied enthusiastically and went for the car only to have an ear piercing noise follow behind him

DON'T YOU DARE!

The voice was Sister Bear and she was running up to him, Brother was angry he didn't want Sister in the way.

"Get lost Fur ball!" he yelled and shoved her to the ground. Sister felt the rough kiss of the earth as she hit the ground and as she got up all she could see was the car driving away and her brother and the stranger in it.

Sister alarmed and frightened to the point of tears ran as fast as she could to the Berenstein house. She flung open the door and found Momma in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"BROTHER GOT IN A CAR WITH A STRANGER!" She cried with all her might and flung herself at her mother.

Momma bear dropped a plate and before it could crash to the ground she comforted Sister in her arms and with all swiftness interrogated her.

"What was the color of the car!" she yelled at sister

"B-blue no White I can't remember" she gasped in between her tears.

Momma in a panic pushed Sister aside and rushed to her phone to call Papa Bear on his Cell Phone knowing he was at the town hall meeting. A cold sweat grabbed her as the call went straight to voicemail and Papa's friendly messaging response greeted her.

"Brother went in a car with a stranger! Please come home immediately! She gasped before tears overcame her and she collapsed.

Meanwhile,

Brother's enthusiasm about the plane vanished as the sun retreated into the mountains. Brother felt bad about pushing Sister to the ground and now the thought of his punishment came over him as he turned to the stranger.

"Mister I need to go home. My folks will be worried."

The man without facing Brother replied "Let me drive kid."

A feeling of panic arose over Brother Bear as the car turned into a remote ranch where outside two burly men with masks stood. The car stopped and the man got out and addressed the Men.

"I got the cub the MAN wants he said while pointing at Brother.

Brother knew things were going sour and at the top of his lungs screamed for help. The car door flung open and one of the men grabbed him the other produced a bottle then spoke.

"Fuck! Were out of chloroform!" he then went to Brother with a closed fist

"Lights out!" he shouted and Brother saw no more.

Papa was overcome with pride as he had gotten the council to pass one of his ordinances . He waved farewell to his colleagues. His stomach grumbled and knew he had a good meal waiting for him. Just in case he needed to get something from the store he took out his cell phone and turned it on, not much to his surprise there was a message from Momma that he missed. He fumbled with his car keys and his cell phone and started to listen. A man behind him could see that Papa's face had turned white and his breath short as dropped the phone and keys to the ground. In haste he picked them up and drove away in his car not noticing he was speeding he raced to the house oblivious a police car was following him. As soon as he got home the police officer name of Mcgrizzly shouted at Papa.

"What in the Sam Hell is going on Papa!" Papa turned to face him for a second and rushed in the house officer in tow. He saw a grim sight of Momma and Sister crying on the floor. Momma turned to face him and shook her head. Papa faced the officer and said "Brother…Missing.

And the night took hold.

Head throbbing with pain Brother's eyes opened it was almost pitch black in the room he tried to let out a cry but it was lost in a rubber ball held through a head harness around his mouth. He tried to remove it but his hands were handcuffed behind his back and he discovered that his clothes were gone. Brother went into a state of sheer panic and fought against the binds. After it went to no avail Brother slowly began to whimper and wished he had listed to Sister. Then Suddenly a TV turned on in the room and after a static start a man appeared wearing a clown mask.

_Greeting's Brother Bear. Yes, I know your name information is easy to procure when you have accumulated as much wealth as I. Let's just cut to the chase. I run a pedophile ring though I doubt you even know what the word pedophile means so let me explain. I like to fuck little children, Oh I'm sorry you probably never heard of the word "fuck" so again let me clarify. That thing you call a butthole as you little children so crudely put it is not going to use for pooping. You will have things stuck up there and trust me after a few times it will be stretched beyond repair. Oh did I forget? That mouth you use to eat and breath with will be tasting a new delicacy and you will be drinking something other than Milk. Curious? You will know in two hours when the first client arrives. Feel free to stare at the clock. Goodbye_

The video turned off and Brother could only wait in horror as the seconds passed away.

Down at the police headquarters a nearly catatonic Momma Bear and whimpering Sister Bear huddled on a bench as Papa spoke to officer McGrizzly.

"Based on the information your cub gave me it all seems befuddled. She doesn't remember the make of the car or its owner. Hell, not even the color.

"But the Airplane" Papa said.

"No reports of any of that." He replied "With a pitch black night like this who knows what can be in the rural areas.

"Is there anything we can do?" Papa pleaded.

"We can try the sex offender database. See what kiddy fiddlers live by your house and maybe your cub can identify the perp. It's the best I can do at this hour."

He turned to Sister Bear outside

"Here cub I want you to look at some pictures." And he led the cub into the crime room.

The night was even blacker.

The clock screamed alerting Brother that the two hours were up. His wrists hurt from the handcuffs and the ball gag strained his jaw.

The room door flung open. One masked man came in with a camcorder. And another came along side him. A few seconds passed and a heavyset man came in with a tattoo of a rainbow on his arm.

"The bank say's the deposit has been made." The masked man said to the fat bear.

"Hey you Scorsese wannabe I want this Motion Picture to be top notch you hear?" the fat bear said.

The camcorder man pressed record.

The fat bear took off his clothes and grabbed Brother Bear. The cub could feel hot urine run down his legs, he had wet himself.

"Oh god that makes me so horny." The fat bear said and threw Brother to the ground.

LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

"I'm sorry papa." Sister wailed as she held his hand to the car.

"It's not your fault." Papa said "We warned you about strangers, but not Brother."

They drove home in silence. They entered the house and Mamma shot Papa a hate full glance as she took Sister up to her bedroom. Papa grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey, It was going to be a long night.

The next day

Papa awoke head reeling from the liquor. He went upstairs to look to see if Momma and Sister were still home. They were asleep still. Feeling a modicum of relief he went down to his favorite chair sitting in it and stared for what seemed like eternity at the wall.

Then the doorbell rang.

Papa rushed to the door thinking that his cub had come home only to find the Bear Country delivery man. He was deflated.

"Package for Mr. Papa Q Bear. Please sign.

Papa looked at the package it was a big box but if felt light. He didn't even thank the man and brought it inside. Curious he opened it to find a bare DVD disk titled "PLAY ME".

Papa put the DVD In the player and pushed play. He sat down

The screen was grainy and suddenly a fat bear wearing a mask waved at the screen and he then spoke.

"You should really teach your cubs about strangers or this could happen. The camera turned over to what seemed to be a smaller person bent over a chair. Papa couldn't see his face because he was wearing a leather mask with just a zipper on the mouth.

"Condoms and lube cramp my style. LET US FUCK!" he yelled and went over to the masked figure.

Papa couldn't figure this out. Was this a cruel joke? Who made this? Who were these people?

As the fat bear put his cock in the leather bears asshole Papa was shocked to hear that the gagged yells of excruciating pain sounded like a cub. The fat bear fucked for what seemed like eternity the cub's asshole finally climaxing and to Papa's horror his dick was strewn with blood and shit. The cub's rectum had been grossly deformed.

The fat man grabbed the cub and UN zipped his mouth and said "Clean me" as he stuck his dick in.

Papa felt nauseous as the cub performed oral sex on the man and then the fat man addressed the camera.

"Papa Bear?" the bear said.

Papa bear felt as if you had been stabbed in the chest and was at lost for breath.

The fat bear went over to the whimpering cub and removed the mask.

It was Brother Bear.

Papa Bear felt dizzy, sick a whole variance of emotions of pure unadulterated horror. He glanced at Brother Bear his eyes pleading for help, but he also noticed that his teeth had been ripped out as the camera focused in.

"Yeah couldn't have him bite me" said the bear and then he turned to Brother.

"Tell him." He said.

Brother tried to get the words out but could only cry aloud. This enraged the man who slapped him hard.

"Say it or were doing it again!"

Brother gulped tearfully and said to the camera.

"Papa, I'm a cock sucking ass taking it fag." He blurted out in between sobs.

Papa started crying hysterically and noticed on the TV the fat bear reach for a gun and point it at Brother Bears head.

Papa could feel his heart stop but then the disk stopped accompanied by the subtitle _No ending for you PAPA._

Papa almost near collapse heard a faint sound behind him.

"Turn it off."

It was Momma

"Turn it off." She said again but Papa could only stare at the blue screen.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! She yelled before collapsing into tears Papa tried to comfort her and could only say

"Sister is not safe here"

Grandma Berenstein was sitting on her front porch Grandpa had just gone off to the country store when she saw her son's car drive up and out rushed sister into the arms of her grandmother.

"Why what an unexpected surprise Sister!" she said joyfully but then looked at Papa's somber face.

Before getting in a word Papa told her "Keep her safe" and drove off.

Sister was playing with her dolls on the floor. Grandma was puzzled by Papas behavior and why wasn't Brother Bear there. There was a knock at the door.

It was Officer Mcgrizzlly.

Sister looked up and thought he might have some news on her brother, but suddenly the officer pulled out his baton and whacked Grandma in the face knocking her to the ground. Sister horrified tried to run but a man came from behind a put a rag over her mouth and she saw nothing more but heard some.

"Fucking Hell Mcgrizzly! Why did you wear your uniform? Now that old cunt is going to report you unless you kill her.

A gun was cocked.

"Hey shoot her in the face while I rub one out."

A shot rang out

Sister awoke mouth see couldn't see and her mouth was taped shut and wrists were bind. She heard a tape start.

_Hello there bitch. Are you comfortable right now? I doubt it. Wrists and ankles chained, gagged, blindfolded. You have been kidnapped and here is what is going to happen to you. You are here against your will. Totally helpless and pissed scared. You're going to get raped. My primary interest is what you have between your legs. You will be raped thoroughly and repeatedly in every hold you got. You are now a sex slave. You are to be kept naked and chained up like an animal to be used at any time. I've been raping bitches since I was old enough to jerk off. Your holes are going to be subjected to a lot of use. Enjoy your stay!_

Sister wept loudly into the dark.

Papa could barely focus on work so he decided to go home and check on Momma. He walked up to her bedroom to comfort her. She lay there on the bed. Papa went to kiss her, but his hands caught something liquid.

It was blood.

Mamma had slit her wrists. Her eyes open and lifeless as she lay there, Papa howled in agony and knew he only had Sister left. He had to get her.

He raced down the country roads towards his Mother's home. To his bewilderment the door was open. He saw a body on the floor. It was Grandma, face obliterated. Papa saw in the corner of his eyes a package. It was addressed to him. He opened it and found a pair of Sister's panties with come stains on it.

There was also a note that read _Don't talk to strangers._

In a brief span of time Papa lost his family and he wept for hours finally getting up to find a belt and he hung himself with it. He was now in a warm place.

20 years later.

Brother Bear was driving his car around Bear County cruising around a cub's baseball game. He eyed a young boy cub.

_I was born this way. Brother told himself_

_ The End_


End file.
